The deck lid for the trunk of a motor vehicle typically is connected to the vehicle body by hinges at its front right and left corners. In order for a worker to bolt the deck lid to the hinges, it has been necessary for the deck lid to be raised so that he or she can get into the trunk space to reach the hinges. However, if the bolting takes place while the deck lid is in its raised position, it may not be properly aligned with the trunk opening, causing interference when the deck lid is closed. Proper alignment would be assured if bolting of the deck lid to the hinges were to take place with the deck lid in the closed position.
According to this invention, a tool holder is provided for a tool, in this case a nut runner. The tool holder mounts the nut runner on one of the hinges. An air pressure line to the nut runner allows it to be operated from a position at the rear of the vehicle so that the deck lid may be closed while a nut is tightened on a bolt to secure the deck lid to the hinge. It is not necessary for the operator to reach into the trunk space. Further in accordance with the invention, the tool holder includes a tool holder body for holding the tool. The tool holder body is preferably a two-part collar. The body parts define a recess shaped to retain the tool when the body parts are secured together but to release the tool when the body parts are separated.
The means for mounting the tool holder on one of the hinges preferably includes a hanger, which includes a slide bar that is movable into and out of engagement with the hinge. In the embodiment about to be disclosed, the tool holder has an L-shaped bracket with a first leg projecting outwardly from the tool holder body and a second leg projecting from the first leg in spaced relation to the body. The bracket and body define a channel for receiving a flange of the hinge. The hanger preferably includes a cylinder secured to the second leg of the bracket for slidably supporting the slide bar from a retracted position to an extended position extending across the channel. In this extended position of the slide bar, it extends through a hole in the flange of the hinge to suspend the tool holder. Preferably the body of the tool holder has a recess to receive the end of the slide bar when the slide bar is extended.
The tool holder body also may carry a magnet which contacts the hinge and magnetically holds the tool holder thereto.
One object of this invention is to provide a tool holder having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a tool holder which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being inexpensively manufactured and easily operated.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.